Pertinent prior art is discussed in the above abandoned Ser. No. 134,218, and includes systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,361, and 3,486,448, and 3,508,711. Chemicals used in automatic blanket wash systems are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,897, assigned to Printex Products Corporation.